<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full Frontal Tony &amp; Your Mom by ImpalaGirl42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380606">Full Frontal Tony &amp; Your Mom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaGirl42/pseuds/ImpalaGirl42'>ImpalaGirl42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaGirl42/pseuds/ImpalaGirl42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a past. You knew that before you kissed him for the first time. </p><p>But you did not expect his past and your own freaking mother to intersect. Ew. And what about dad?!</p><p>Two months before your wedding Tony goes on a business trip, your mom comes to help, the most awkward conversation ever happens — and it's 100% Anthony Edward Stark's fault. </p><p>Good thing he's cute.<br/>Unfortunately that's the problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Full Frontal Tony &amp; Your Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tony doesn't really appear much in this fic, well unless you count a certain text message that I think we'd all pay to see. </p><p>This fic is focused on you and your mother. If you and mom don't have this sort of relationship, don't fret too much - my mom and I don't even speak. I get it. Just call it artistic liberty. In a universe where you are the lucky woman who is marrying Tony Stark your mom is also a kick ass awesome mom who is always there for you. Everything is coming up you there. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're going to be in Hong Kong for how long? Two months before our freaking wedding that we've been planning for eighteen months?"</p><p>Just last night Tony was complaining that you were so wrapped up in wedding details that you weren't paying any attention to him. He was actually kind of right, your fiancé was a lot under normal circumstances, under stressful circumstances - like wedding planning - he became even more extra, and in order to get anything done there was definitely some tuning out that needed to be done. </p><p>Well, it was safe to say that he had your full and complete attention right now. The seating chart was throughly ignored, the pin with a flag and a name on it had fallen out of your slack fingers and was laying across table three. </p><p>Tony looked at your face and cringed, "uh, three weeks."</p><p>Your hands flew up into your hair and started pulling. You barely even noticed the pinch of the hairs coming loose. </p><p>Tony crossed the floor over to you and knelt by your chair, untangling your hands from your hair and gripping them firmly to stop you from doing any more damage.</p><p>You let out a loud huff and pulled your hands out of Tony's, crossing your arms over your chest. Tony sat down on the floor lotus style and rested his hands on your thighs, thumbs gently caressing you. </p><p>"Three. Weeks. Two months before the wedding. Do you know how much has to be done yet? We have to finalize the catering, finalize the cakes. You have tux fittings to do! Is the honeymoon all planned out? You can't leave!"</p><p>"Baby, I have to. The new contract needs to be negotiated and they won't work with anyone else. It's either now or I have to leave the day after the wedding. Otherwise they'll take their business elsewhere and we need this contract."</p><p>"The day after the wedding! But that would mean no honeymoon!"</p><p>Tony rubbed his hands a little closer to the apex of your thighs, "Which is why I'm leaving tomorrow. You and I are spending the first two weeks of our marriage completely naked and doing nothing but having sex."</p><p>As usual, the husky sound of his voice and the feel of his hands on your body had your anger softening within moments. You rested your hands on top of his and a soft smile crept up on your lips, "Two weeks of sex with 2012's sexiest man ever? That sounds like a lot. Maybe I should get a physician to clear me for such strenuous activity first."</p><p>The hands on your thighs moved to the button on your jeans, unfastening it and urging you to lift your hips up enough to tug them and your panties off. Tony's fingers found your slit and started caressing your clit in gentle circles. He smirked as you gasped when his fingers found just the right spot.</p><p>"I'm the one with a heart thing in this relationship, not you."</p><p>"Shut up and take me to bed Anthony. If you're leaving in the morning we have a lot of goodbyes that need to be said tonight."</p><p>The next morning you woke up to an empty penthouse and a note on the kitchen island. </p><p>"I couldn't make myself wake you, sweetheart. I will call you when I get settled in. I love you. Counting the days. Your Anthony"</p><p>You kissed the sweet note, knowing that Tony had done the same thing when he finished writing it, and put it in the drawer with the other love notes and letters from him.</p><p>Then you called your mom. A good cry on her shoulder was what you needed before facing the busy day of wedding stuff ahead of you. When she heard what was going on, she dropped everything and flew out to help in any way she could. Mom convinced you that one day off wasn't going to be the end of the world and the two of you spent the evening baking before watching sappy movies. </p><p>Your phone buzzed with a notification on the other side of the island.</p><p>"Mom can you get that? It's probably the planner. She's supposed to touch base about the flowers today."</p><p>"Sure hon. Oh, looks like it's Tony. Want me to read it to you?"</p><p>"My hands are full, so sure."</p><p>"Oh. My."</p><p>Your head snapped up from the cookie dough you were mixing at the sound of those words. You waited for your mom to continue, but she didn’t. </p><p>"Mom? What'd he say?"</p><p>You were starting to panic a little. Visions of him being injured started to flash through your head, and then your mom turned the phone so you could see the picture of your fiancé laying naked on a hotel room bed. His fist wrapped around his erect penis, with a shiny wet streak where some pre-cum had worked it's way out an down his hand. </p><p>You felt your face turn as red as Tony's Iron Man suit.</p><p>
  <i>"MOM!"</i>
</p><p>"Honey, it's nothing I haven't seen before. He's very nicely put together, isn't he?" She hmmed to herself, before turning the phone off and putting it face down on the island next to her.</p><p>"You mean on dad, right?" </p><p>"No, I've seen Tony's sex tape."</p><p>"Tony's <i>SEX TAPE?</i> Wait, of course Tony has a sex tape. Wait, you've seen it!?"</p><p>You buried your head in your hands and leaned against the cool marble.</p><p>"It was years ago honey. Before you two met."</p><p>Raising your head and looking in your mom's direction, but not quite looking in her eyes. You knew Tony had quite a past, but your mom saw him naked and having sex? </p><p>Then a horrific thought occurred to you, "Hang on, has dad..."</p><p>Mom reached out and put her hand on your hand and squeezed it gently. </p><p>"No, baby. The only sex tapes your father knows about are the ones in his porn stash he thinks he's hidden from me."</p><p>"I'm learning all sorts of things I never wanted to know today. Ew. So, I'm afraid to ask, but why did you watch his tape?"</p><p>"Well, he's very handsome, isn't he? I was curious what he was like under those suits of his. You're a very lucky woman. I remember when your father looked that good", Mom sighed.</p><p>You felt your face turn red again. Redder? Did it ever stop being red during this conversation? You weren't sure, but it sure felt hotter than it had a moment ago.</p><p>"Okay. I think that's the limit of the sex talk I can ever have with you."</p><p>Mom just laughed,"Wait until your children discover how to Google their parents."</p><p>At the thought of you and Tony and children you felt a dreamy smile. Then you really heard what your mom said and got a bit light headed, "I think I'm going to need to sit down now."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>